I think we're alone now
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: Lithuania's had enough, he just wants to be with Poland! Warning, mild boys loving boys, also human names at some points. Yep, this was inspired by "I Think We're Alone Now" as sung by Tommy James & The Shondells.


We were only seven, we didn't know any better. He was leading me around by the wrist, telling me about this 'incredibly cool new' animal he found. We were just playing. All that happened was we fell and he landed on top of me. We were both too startled to think anything other than "ouch!", but our parents had different thoughts. They ran over and pulled us apart, griping at us. "Toris, behave!" my parents scolded. "Watch how you play, Feliks, that is not appropriate! Especially not for two young men!" were his parent's words. He was crying hard, and I was barely holding in tears. I wanted to comfort him, but the looks in the adult's eyes said that would be absolutely wrong. After we apologized to them for being inappropriate, they left us alone again. Our parents have gotten along together well for a long time, so we got to see each other often. As soon as they were out of reach I hugged him tight. He hugged me back and I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. 'Why? Why was this wrong? They don't understand...'

* * *

Now we're the adults, but it's not much different. I wish I could go to him, but Russia won't let me. He seems concerned I'll run away from him to Feliks and become one with him rather than with Russia, which is unlikely. I couldn't burden him further. He already makes me so happy.

I tried talking to Eduard about it before. " Eduard, why can't Russia understand, I don't want to become one with Feliks. I just want to visit him, or have him visit. Anything, I just want to be with him." .  
He looked very worried at my words and, after checking to make sure we were relatively alone, he replied,in a near whisper, " You sound like you want more than friends from that, Toris. You sound like a lovesick teenager in a long distance relationship. Also, why do you call us by our names, but Ivan by Russia?". The strength of his worry was washing over me in waves, trying to convince me silently to give him up.

" I-I might, who's business is that? If he and I loved each other or something, who should be able to stop us? Look at the way we have to hide what we're doing from Russia always. I want the freedom to be with who I want when I want, when possible. Not when Russia is busy tormenting someone else. I call him Russia instead of Ivan because Ivan sounds more human and friendly, and we know he is not.". I ended with a defiant frown, relieved I could finally get that out.

Eduard's fair eyebrows scrunched up at my words. He took a little while to respond, as if thinking very hard about his next choice of words. " What about when he finds out? What would he say if he knew? You're putting that Polish boy into danger as well, you have to be more careful. It sounds like you plan to run away with him. You need to be careful. Maybe he doesn't share your feelings.".  
I stepped back, shocked by that last suggestion. "Of course he does! This is it, I'll be back later, I'm going over to his house!". I ran out before he could stop me.

* * *

I ran as fast as I was able to Feliks's place, which was decently fast. I was too out of breath to knock immediately. I sat on a bench outside his house, panting, when he opened his door. "Did you,like, get chased by a wild bull or something? Your face is sooo red, come on in silly, I'll get you a drink~." . I smiled faintly and came in, closing the door carefully behind me. His house is always a bit chilly. We're usually sitting beside each other watching a movie,though, so I forget that often.

I shivered and sat down in his kitchen as he poured drinks, talking rapidly. " So, I got a new shipment of guns from Swissy the other day, and he was all ' Ok, do you know how to handle these properly?', and I'm like ' Of course dude~. Don't worry, I'm not gonna buy a bunch of guns just to decorate them and resell them to the Americans~.' . But I totally did! I'm so smart, right?" He kept babbling until he looked over at me, probably seeing the look on my face. I can't see my own face but I imagine it wasn't the friendly smile he was expecting. " Are you alright? You're ,like, going emo on me.".

I shook my head and said, somewhat quietly, "I ran away. I told Estonia that I had enough of Russia preventing us from being friends and I ran away. I don't know why I came to you, it will only endanger you. I'm so sorry...". My eyes were welling up when he spoke, and now they flooded over. I buried my face in my hands and bent down until my head rested on my knees. I was shivering, trying not to be too loud, when I felt his hand on my back.

" You work too much, ya'know? You need to relax and be with me, not that scary Russian dude. If you ran away, d'you think he's coming here? Should we run further?". Before I had a chance to answer, there was a slow knocking on the door. Instead of stopping after a few seconds, there was an all-too familiar voice hissing "Lithuaniaaa~. We need to talk about your outburst,da?".

I grabbed Feliks's wrist and hurried to the back of his house, pulling open the door as we came to it. Thankfully Feliks did not complain but shut the door behind us as I lead us into the woods behind his house. We ran as hard as we could, and only stopped when we were absolutely certain he wasn't behind us. I let go of his wrist and took a few deep breaths. When we caught our breath again, he looked around. " I think we're alone now..." I nodded.

" I don't hear anyone around here..." I looked behind me, taking note of the squirrels and various critters, and lack of a certain Russian man. When I was checking out the forest, I noticed the usual sounds of birds chirping, the leaves being rustled by animals. There was a sudden rustle in front of me, so I turned, just in time to see Feliks fall forward, knocking us both to the ground.

" I,uh, I slipped on this branch back there..." He laughed awkwardly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wouldn't speak, so I said " This is like when we were younger, huh?" .

Well, I tried to. When I opened my mouth to speak he covered it with his. I'm sure the birds were still chirping and the animals scurrying, but the beating of our hearts was the only sound I heard.

* * *

:3 I hope you liked it, if so, review maybe? If not,still review? I take all reviews into consideration~. I have a couple prompts to do for future fanfics, but feel free to suggest more, I work on different stories in different moods, so a variety is good.I hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day or night~!


End file.
